Redemption
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: Be careful what you wish for...it may come true...She was finding all this out now...the HARD way. Fluffness. Sango X Miroku


Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following characters, or the wonderful series created by Rumiko Takahashi!

* * *

**Redemption

* * *

** "Great! Just great" she muttered. "I finally managed to teach him to keep his damn hands to himself and now THIS happens!" 

Resigned, Sango walked further down the bank musing on her previous 'arguments' with Miroku.

"Well, this is lovely" sarcasm was starting to get the better of her. "It's all his fault anyway…If he hadn't…hadn't…" Sango blushed at the current train of thought.

"It's **his** fault!"

"Whose fault, my dear Sango?" Miroku asked smoothly, appearing behind her.

"Uhhh…Naraku!" _Phew, nice save_

"Sango dear, should I be worried?"

"Whatever for…?"

"Well, if Naraku can make you blush this profusely, it's going to make the last battle a heck of a lot harder."

Sango gaped at him. His eyes were twinkling mischievously. He was toying with her!

"Houshi-sama!" her eyes narrowed dangerously, "I suggest you drop the conversation now or else there won't be any of you left to be swallowed by the Kazaana!"

Miroku sweat-dropped, furthering himself a bit.

"I _do_ apologise my lovely Sango, but really, I do worry about you…particularly since Naraku would appear to have more of a hold on you than previously thought…."

"What _exactly_ are you trying to say Houshi-sama?" her eyes glowed with anger and her hair began to billow behind her.

"He-heh…uh…nothing….nothing at all…."

"Good. And see that you _remember _that." She said stomping off.

"Ugh! Stupid…stupid! So stupid!"

Truth be told it wasn't so much Miroku she was angry with, but herself. Yes, she had finally managed to get it through his thick head that he shouldn't grope her if he valued his life. He finally listened…the IDIOT! It had officially been three weeks, one battle with Naraku, countless minor fights with demons and many, many long hours during which she had been deprived of her usual reason to maul him.

* * *

This was unbelievable. He changed; he had actually changed, and she was ashamed to admit she missed the old him…the him who would tease her, and….Another blush spread across her features. 

"Stupid houshi-sama!"

"Ah, so it was my fault you were upset."

Sango nearly jumped out of her own skin.

"Houshi-sama"

He looked at her, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I do apologise, for whatever grief I may have caused you…"

"Uh….you're forgiven…"

"Might I be able to enquire as to what I have actually done to upset you, lady Sango…?"

_You stopped groping me, that's what!_

"Well, uh…it's just that…"

_Kami-sama help me! Come on Miroku, you've resisted three weeks, don't ruin it now…_Miroku chastised himself, feeling the familiar twitch course his way up his arm. He flexed his fingers.

"Umm…" Sango was still grasping at straws. "…that thing you said about Naraku! It was so thoughtless! I mean you wouldn't really think something like that"

"Oh, certainly not, but I did have to make sure…that blush was rather profuse"

"Will you shut up about that Kami-forsaken blush!"

She stopped abruptly noticing that during their little quarrel they had become a little too close, and were currently standing in a rather awkward position. Sango felt herself blush yet again. Oh, if only she hadn't managed to change him, if only he would just go ahead and grope so she could have a reason to move away from him…it had yet to occur to her she could simply move away…

Her train of thoughts was broken as Miroku leaned forward slightly and pressed his lips against hers. She froze in shock. This was not happening! She couldn't possibly deal with him now. Yes, she loved him, but that was beside the point! How would she be able to return to camp now? She could just imagine walking back with a silly grin permanently etched on her face, and Kagome chirping her congratulations excitedly, while Inuyasha "Feh'd" and emphasised how they could gotten together earlier. And Miroku…he would look at her with those beautiful eyes, make her believe she was the sun and the moon to him…and then what? End up like the other people she had loved? Dead? Or possessed by Naraku? Would she have to fight against him? She couldn't! She just couldn't bear it. A tear slipped out despite herself.

"Sango…I apologise" Miroku's voice sounded a little hollow.

What _was_ he apologising for? Oh, that's right, he'd kissed her. Wait. He had **kissed** her. Her mind froze again, starting to repeat it's previous panic.

His eyes were downcast as he turned to move away.

_Fool! _ he berated himself silently. Sango's sad eyes were still very much before him. He had made her that sad, and hated himself for it. Why in the world! He smiled bitterly- his true curse wasn't the Kazaana; his very nature had caused more hurt than the Kazaana ever could, and now it had hurt Sango as well.

Sango watched Miroku start to move away and something in her brain finally began to click: it wasn't just one sided.

'_Uh…Miroku would kiss a stick if it wore a kimono and a black wig!'_ Sango wondered when her mind had become so bitter, but paid no heed to the comment as she starting walking after him.

"Houshi-sama"

* * *

I heard her call me; she didn't sound angry, nor sad…wistful? I turned around only to find myself facing her. Her vibrant eyes bore holes through me…I secretly chuckled at the thought of that. 

"Houshi-sama" she enunciated again.

"Yes, Sango."

"It's not Naraku"

"..." My mind drew a complete blank. Everything before the kiss was somehow magically erased….We were talking about Naraku before? I figured it was best to apologise and hope she wouldn't catch on to me.

"Well, of course it's not. I'm sorry for…saying such a thing" If we talked about him, I must have said something about him, right?

Sango smiled a little. It occurred to me then that I had just kissed her and stomped off, which, however way you put it doesn't sound good at all, so I tried again.

"Sorry about…uh…my earlier behaviour…."

She blinked.

"Are you really Houshi-sama?"

_No! I'm not! And I would face my judgement from Buddha right now if I could go back and do it again!_

"Yes…I am."

"I see…right…I'll see you at the camp then." She said walking past me.

_I told you so…_my mind tauntingly reminded me for the umpteenth time. So now what?_ It was a mistake. He'd said so himself…_

* * *

Author's Note: Thought I'd try some Miroku and Sango fluffness for once. I'd like to dedicate this to everyone, every-single-one-of-you! Because if you're reading this, you've already read my story...and as an author there's little else I could ask for...except maybe some reviews...In all honesty though, I am greatful to each and everyone who has read my stories, and most importantly all my lovely reviewers, for taking the time to let me know what you think. And... Spirit of Innocence and Neisha- you have been, and are wonderful, and I thank you for your support and kindness. THANK YOU! 


End file.
